The Many Problems With The Eragon Movie
by hijinklum
Summary: well, title is self explanatory.Basically, i thought of the many problems with the movie and wrote it here. as much as it pains me 2 say this, I DONT OWN ANY OF IT!
1. The basics

The Many Problems with the Eragon Movie

Eragon:

First, he's meant to have brown eyes and hair, not blue eyes and blonde hair like the actor! I mean, if you're going to do a movie, then get your facts right!

Brom:

Well, in the book, he has white hair and beard, and he has almost black hair in the movie! And also, he smokes a pipe! Well, you see none of that! And also, they don't leave Carvahall until after Garrow is buried!

Saphira:

Well, first, she doesn't grow into an adult in a flash, she takes MONTHS! And she hasn't waited a thousand years to hatch, it's only a hundred! Oh, and she takes a while to talk as well! One detail I picked up on, not sure if anyone else did though, is that her wings have almost scaled feathers instead of the membrane thingy! (Sorry if I'm being paranoid!)

Arya:

Elves have pointy ears dammit! Also, she has black hair, not brown-ish! AND, she shows her emotions, and actually tells Eragon that she's a princess! I mean, in the book, he doesn't find that out until well into Eldest!

Durza:

HE HAS RED EYES!!!! Not blue!! And, his hair is fully red! Not some brown!

Ra'zac:

The ones in the movie are made out of bugs!! I mean, where'd the whole, black cloaks, eat people thing go? And where are the Lethrblaka? I mean, how else are they going to get around? And they play a part in Brisingr.

Dwarves:

WHERES ORIK? Apparently, the dwarf in the movie is Hrothgar. And if it is, apparently he left his crown and Volund behind!

Random:

What happened to Roran? He went and joined the army!

There's no Katrina! She is the main reason Roran moves the village to the Varden!

Horst's sons (Albreich and Baldor) get hauled off to the army! What the heck!?

Angela. Must I say more? I will anyway. In the movie, she is some retarded hippy! And there's no Solembum! And they don't live in the shop. Garr.

Arya leaves too early! She's meant to take Eragon, Saphira and Orik to Ellesmera!! They don't do the whole, ride to Ellesmera, Eragon finds some new feelings fiasco!

THERES NO ISIDAR MITHRIM! That's another part of the story. Thinking of which, Arya never saves Eragon from Durza!

The Urgals! They look nothing like they what they were described as! No horns, not 6-8 feet tall, nothing!

Well, thanks for putting up with my raving, I was just bored and this popped into my head!


	2. A more thorough explanation

**Disclaimer- I don not own the Eragon Movie in any way, shape or form- not that i'd want to! i am simply using parts of it for my own amusement! so please, dont sue me!**

Problems with the Eragon movie continued:

Za'roc has a ruby in the pommel, NOT a sapphire! Also, the blade is pure red. The prop has black through it!

Brom never tells the tale of the riders to the village!

It wasn't a single battle that wiped out the riders! It was a whole heap of fights between the Riders and the Forsworn!

Galby never crushed the Varden! They formed under Brom while Galbatorix was hiding in his castle for all those years!

Galbatorix can't find the elves, yet he has a map the size of a wall with Ellesmera printed in big writing at the top! It shows him where all the elf cities are, and even Farthen Dur and the other dwarf cities are! Then at the end of the movie he goes and slashes a great big hole in it! and then it turns out that he has Shruikan hidden behind there. I mean, why would you keep a dragon behind a map??

The farm house (the one he lived in with Roran and Garrow) is meant to be an actual house, not a one roomed hut! He has a bedroom to himself, where Saphira hatched then watched the sunrise!

Eragon never makes Saphira's little house/shelter thingy! He couldn't just leave her in the forest!

When Arya and the other elves are ambushed, Durza and the Urgals aren't even hiding behind trees! They are standing on the sides of the trail, and Durza is standing in the middle of it! You'd think that the elves would see them!

Arya gets crash tackled off her horse. The horse is meant to be shot and she jumps! I understand that they couldn't actually hit the horse, but seriously. Crash tackled. Not a very nice thing.

Eragon is meant to be tracking a herd of deer, not one lone doe! Even just having one or two extra deer would have made it believable!

After she sends the egg, Arya is meant to be unconscious! Durza is then meant to throw her on his horse and make his merry way back to Gilead. Then she isn't meant to wake up till Eragon saves her from Gilead! She instead taunts him and he throws a tantrum and tries to strangle her or something!!

Carvahall looks like a dump! And the people are generally filthy!

They totally cut all of Katrina's parts! And there was only one scene she was in in the deleted scenes! She was meant to be the reason Roran makes the whole village move!

Because Roran joins the army, he probably gets killed by some random Varden soldier, which would really peeve Eragon off!

When Roran and Eragon leave for Carvahall, it looks like Roran is wearing jeans! Wardrobe mess up much?

Saphira looks _fuzzy_. She's cute, but she's fuzzy! That's a new one- a fuzzy dragon...

After Saphira hatches and she marks Eragon, Brom wakes up and looks absolutely shocked, Galbatorix looks, well, rather confused, and Arya wakes up, smirks and then Durza walks in. Something I saw when the camera moves back is that she's laying there flexing her fingers...

When Arya breaks the news to Durza, he takes her memories from her, and he isn't even meant to be able to touch her mind!

Durza tells Galbatorix the he will kill Eragon before he 'becomes a man', but Galbatorix should want them both alive! Saphira would be no use for breeding with Shruikan if her rider was dead! (I know I just said that like she was an animal, but who cares!)

Garrow's death scene doesn't happen right! Saphira and Eragon are meant to pull him from the wreckage of the house and take him to Carvahall. Brom isn't meant to go pyromaniac and set the place on fire!

Something on the Ra'zac- they have swords protruding from the top of their wrists. I'm sorry, but what the?? Who came up with that idea?

They meet Angela in Daret! She's not meant to pop up till Teirm, which they never show, meaning that they never find Jeod or the Seithr oil or anything!!

Also, its odd- the town is built on stilts on the river, and there are random fish hanging from poles everywhere....

Also, because there is no Solembum, Eragon never gets the reason for Angela to read his fortune, and he never gets the advice from Solembum, meaning no sword if they ever did Eldest and Brisingr (which I really hope they don't).

It looks like Angela has cataracts!

After the Urgals fail, Durza goes to Arya, hoping to make Eragon come to him. Then he pokes her chest and where he touched her starts going purple and the colour radiates outwards, but when Eragon finds her there's no trace of any other marks on her, and she was meant to be tortured for weeks or months!

In the dream he makes Eragon have to lure him to Gilead, Durza makes Arya tell Eragon that she's Princess, and Durza isn't even meant to know that! Or that she's from Ellesmera, or anything! Eragon is only meant to see a few flashes of her unconscious, not her talking or anything!

Eragon is meant to be hiding outside of Gilead with Murtagh waiting for the guy who would tell them where the Varden was, then get captured by Urgals, not go waltzing into the prison and grab Arya from her cell! On that note, she is only meant to see him for a split second then fall over. She doesn't fall over till Brom is dead!

After they shoot Durza in the head and Arya and Eragon support Brom out into the hall, when they stop to fight the soldiers, Jeremy Irons(Brom) nearly crushed Sienna Guillory(Arya) against the wall!(i'm using the actors real names because Eragon, Arya and Brom were getting a little repetitive!)I found this part quite funny- she nearly got squished! And then when Saphira turns up to save te day, Sienna lowers Jeremy onto Saphira's 'arms' so to speak, you can see that she's actually holding him up! her arms are straining like mad! He could have helped out at least a little!

When Arya hits the deck when Durza uses the poison, she actually makes it believable! I'm guessing she might have had a bruise or two after that. If you watch the movie again, listen to the noise when she falls. It sounds rather like a bag of something hitting the ground! (I know that wasn't a problem with the movie, but I had to put it in there!)

Murtagh never throw his hissy fit about going to the Varden, and his scar is in the wrong spot!!Back, not ribs people!

Galbatorix's men aren't meant to fight at Farthen Dur! It's only meant to be Urgals and Kull. Thinking of which, there's no Kull what so ever!

Eragon never gets tested by the Bald Ones (the twins), and Eragon and Arya never have their spar match!

Saphira isn't meant to breath fire 'till Durza fights with Eragon in Tronjheim(which also never happens!), And Durza isn't meant to have his big 'ole smoke-demon- thingy!

Saphira shouldn't get bitten by said smoke-demon-thingy! Eragon is meant to get his back slashed open, Angela heals what she can, and then they leave for Ellesmera.

Angela never turns up at Farthen Dur with the awesome Huthvir thingy! I was like whaaat?! No Angela?!

The good bit about the ending is when Eragon says- ''Then I'll be waiting for tomorrow''. Arya looks a little wary, like- ''Oh sheet!, he likes me! That sooo cannot happen''

If they do Eldest(which fizix13 said they might be!yikes!) i hope they do a little fiming in Australia- because then i get the chance to be an extra, which means i can go slap the screen writers and/or director!muahahahaha!  
Also, if anyone ever gets the chance to be an extra in said movie, please, do the world a favour and insist that Sienna Guillory either wears a wig or dies her hair! and if they DO make Eldest into a movie, I really hope they use the same actors! But i really dont think that they're going to be able to continue, what with all the stuff they cut out!!

THE END

A/N: hey guys, that was the second part of The Many Problems With the Eragon Movie. I hope you guys enjoyed making fun of it! And yes, I went through and watched it again and wrote down any mistakes or problems I found. Oh the things I do for you people. Review if you want to, this isn't a very serious fic. What I _do_ want you people to review is my one-shot Take A Bow. It has _two_ reviews! Just two! I'm not very happy about that fact.  
Also, if you guys come up with enough extra reasons, i might just make this into a three-shot(does that even exist?) so anything i missed, tell me in a review and you will get a) your ideas in a chapter and b) your name down the bottom in an A/N somewhat like this!

Shadow-KissedKK


End file.
